


two.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Истории из жизни двоих, их ссоры, их перемирия, их чувства, потому что человеческие отношения действительно сложны и крайне непонятны.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	1. гирлянда.

**Author's Note:**

> Гирлянда завязана в петлю, привязана к кухонной раковине. Как сломаться, чтобы не услышать хруст своих костей?

Время текло слишком медленно, слишком размеренно, часы на кухне громко тикали, чем раздражали сидящего за столом Тайлера. Он смотрел на кухонную раковину.

Слишком много мыслей в голове, слишком мало чувств по поводу многих вещей, окружавших его. Тайлер о многом сожалел, за последнее время он не успевал даже поесть, но на ссоры у него всегда была лишняя минута.

Джош обвинял его в том, что он слишком закрылся, что он слишком много времени уделяет работе. И пусть он не приходит с неё позже, а доделывает задачи дома, это всё равно являлось причиной недовольства Дана, который жаждал внимания, как и каждый обычный парень.

Тайлер потирает переносицу пальцами, пачкает глаза и стонет от разочарования — глаза заслезились из-за его грязных рук. Ему всё равно на это плевать.

Помолиться или нет — вопрос, застрявший в горле, на границе сознания, Тайлер думает и понимает, что нужно, это важно. Он читает молитву тихо, прижав ладони ко рту.

«Аминь» звучит особенно громко в тишине пустой квартиры.

Лампочки гирлянды переплетаются, стукаются друг об друга, а Тайлер смотрит на них — они пока не горят — и даже не улыбается.

Гирлянда слишком ненадёжна, но именно она сейчас завязана в петлю и привязана к кухонной раковине, в которой абсолютно пусто. Тайлер моет руки, прыская мыло на руки ровно семь раз.

Тайлер думает, что ломаться будет больно. Он думает: «Как сломаться, чтобы не услышать хруст своих костей?». Тайлер всё ещё не понимает, когда садится на холодный кафель и проводит по нему рукой — чисто, но заметны небольшие рыжие шерстинки — кошачий мех. Тайлер зовёт Джейсона, но тот не откликается.

Шорох упаковки с кошачьими лакомствами явно привлёк рыжего длинного худого кота, который прибежал и начал ласкаться об руки хозяина. Тайлер оставляет поцелуй около ушка кота и шепчет его имя снова и снова.

Тайлер отпускает Джейсона и думает. Тайлер накидывает петлю на шею и думает. Тайлер с силой сползает вниз и уже не может думать, он задыхается, ему становится больно дышать, а перед глазами стелется дымка.

Тайлер думает, что всё, это конец.

Тайлер просыпается в руках Джоша, который обеспокоено сжимает его и плачет. Тайлер не понимает, пока не видит рядом с собой порванную гирлянду, которая не горит. Тайлер молчит.

Джош опускает ладонь на щеку Тайлера и проводит ей до линии подбородка, поднимаясь обратно и убирая волосы за уши. Он треплет волоски, другая рука на талии Тайлера, он улыбается сквозь внутреннюю боль и извиняется.

Сотни извинений и признаний в любви сыплются на Тайлера сверху вниз, и пусть он (пока) не так счастлив, что остался в живых, но он приподнимается на локтях и прижимается губами к краю губ Джоша. Тот замолкает.

Тайлер молчит, но он кладёт руку на шею Джоша и сцеловывает его слёзы. Он сцеловывает слёзы с его щёк, и это высшая форма доверия, они оба в этом уверены. Джош берёт руки Тайлера в свои и греет их, они слишком холодны, Джош греет их дыханием и поцелуями в костяшки и центр ладоней изнутри, Джош уже не извиняется, но все его движения говорят об обратном.

Джошу жаль.

Джош уверен, что их отношениям видимо конец, он слишком проебался.

Тайлер уверен, что Джош преувеличивает, всё только впереди.

Тайлер поднимается сам и протягивает руку Джошу. Тот хватается за неё как за спасательный круг и подхватывает заодно и порванную гирлянду.

Они оба молчаливо соглашаются, что стоит её выкинуть, поэтому она отправляется в мусорное ведро, как и оставшаяся её часть, упавшая в кухонную раковину.

Тайлер молчит, но Джош всё понимает.

Тайлер слишком устал, и Джош даёт ему отдохнуть, примостившись головой на его коленях.

Тихо. Лишь часы на кухне громко тикают, и мурчит рыжий кот, соседствующий с головой спящего Тайлера.


	2. без чувств.

Человеческие чувства и отношения очень сложны и непонятны, хотя многие действия можно предугадать и понять, к гадалке не ходи.

Но бывает и такое, что чувств не остаётся вообще, апатия захватывает сознание, а воспоминания давят, становится невозможно дышать, слёзы обжигают щёки.

Началось всё это ещё в колледже, Тайлер тогда только учился, но встретил Джоша, и понеслось. Свидания, наполненные романтикой, ночные посиделки с зубрёжкой билетов (Тайлер учил, а Джош просто сидел рядом и рисовал его), ссоры без чувств, которые переползали в стремление доебаться до их общего друга, чтобы он объяснил происходящее.

Чувства были с одной стороны, полагал тихо Тайлер, пока писал очередное эссе, а Джош посапывал на его кровати в съёмной квартире — после пяти дней бесконечных смен в музыкальном магазине он точно был не в состоянии чем-то помогать Джозефу, а тому это было и не нужно.

Тайлер смотрел на лицо Джоша, он был красив, но Джозеф понимал — он ничего к нему не чувствует, он понимает, что даже друзьями они были бы так себе. Они слишком разные. Это их и объединяло.

Джош был в академе, учился на режиссёра-аниматора и подавал огромные надежды. Тайлер учился, работал не покладая рук на специальности, которая явно его не устраивала. Он хотел учиться на английской литературе, но родители сказали ему сдать LSAT и поступить в Йель на юридический.

Их разделяла пропасть с самого начала. И чувств друг к другу явно было недостаточно.

Тайлер чувствовал себя мягко говоря хуёво тогда, пожалуй, впервые за время их отношений, пусть они ещё и не продлились двух месяцев. Тайлер понимал, что нельзя, ну нельзя пропадать с радаров, прерывать общение, но что-то внутри говорило — он не может, совсем не может.

Тайлер решил молчать.

Джоша это явно не устраивало, хотя он и сказал что-то вроде «я буду ждать столько, сколько понадобится». Тайлера эта фраза добила. Тайлер молчал, а Джош бесился с этого всё больше с каждым днём.

И всё же буквально через неделю он не выдержал и устроил скандал, а Тайлеру стало ещё хуже. Закрытый в себе, он завесил все зеркала в доме, не мог даже плакать, потому что не чувствовал ничего. Он пытался, действительно пытался сделать хоть что-то, но вместо этого пропускал пары и сидел дома.

От него жутко несло уже на третий день, у него не было сил даже встать и помыться, что говорить о еде. Тайлер понял, что так уже нельзя, на десятый день с их ссоры. Он поговорил с их общим другом и написал Джошу, который пусть и казался недовольным, но примчался спустя час после сообщения. Джош помог Тайлеру с уборкой и готовкой, Джош знал, как сделать так, чтобы Тайлеру стало лучше.

Ванна, наполненная водой с лавандовым ароматом, манила Тайлера к себе, и он залез в неё и был на крохотном расстоянии от состояния желе. Тайлер начал спускаться ниже и ниже, заглатывая воду, пока его макушка полностью не скрылась под водой. Пара секунд, и он выныривает.

Сошёл ли Тайлер с ума? Возможно, но он это не признает.

Тайлер делает так несколько раз, прежде чем вытереться жёстким полотенцем с колющимся ворсом и спустить воду.

В квартире пахнет чем-то съедобным, Тайлер понимает это, как только выходит из ванной. Он также понимает, что практически не ел около двух недель, так, иногда ел что-то вроде чипсов и лапши быстрого приготовления, но какая это еда?

Тайлер проходит на кухню, а Джош как раз вываливает пасту с курицей и томатами в глубокие тарелки, одну из которых ставит перед Тайлером. Тайлер смотрит на него. Джош смотрит в свою тарелку.

— Это всё было в холодильнике? — спрашивает Тайлер.

— Нет, купил.

— Спасибо, Джош.

Тайлер кладёт свою руку поверх ладони Джоша, она на удивление горячая, и Тайлер понимает — Джош шмыгает носом. Джош болен, но он приехал тогда, когда Тайлеру понадобилась помощь.

Тайлер чувствует.

Он встаёт и подходит к Джошу сзади, обнимает его, положив руки поверх плеч, и шепчет слова благодарности. Тайлер говорит о том, что позже они просто лениво поваляются, он ставит чайник и готовит Джошу горячий чай, а тот пусть и молчит, он всё ещё обижен, но понимает — Тайлер тоже способен жертвовать чем-то ради него.

Тайлер жертвует своим комфортом и тишиной, но чувствует себя лучше рядом с Джошем. Они лежат под одним одеялом и смотрят в ноутбук. Пожалуй, это лучшее время, которое они (пока что) проводили вместе.

Мультфильмы про диснеевских принцесс думают то же самое.


End file.
